


chemistry

by Lilian



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and the Phantoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Bromance to Romance, Chemistry, Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian/pseuds/Lilian
Summary: Luke has chemistry with everyone he sings with. Some just... more than others.Because of that scene. You know the one.
Relationships: Reggie/Luke (Julie and the Phantoms)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 922





	chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, come on. They really gonna give us all that teasing, what did they expect? Just because there is a canonical gay character it doesn't mean I'll suddenly stop seeing the Off The Charts Sexual Chemistry, "oh no we just sing together this is what all boy bands do totally normal just stage homo"... like, there is a reason they performed before P!atD.
> 
> I'm. just. saying.
> 
> (But also, don't get me wrong, I adore the way these 3 and their supporting and not toxic broship. And that kiss with the fingers? So cool.)

"I have chemistry with everyone I sing with." 

Reggie _knows_ that. Luke has to physically push him away after drawing him in for those sing-together bits at the choruses and it took Ages for him to be able to play while that happened instead of just staring into his intoxicating eyes. 

Reggie likes girls. Well, would have liked them if they made it big and had fans, anyways, but it wasn't like he didn't know about _the gays._ And they were a cool bunch, Alex especially, and anyway what was a little bit of touching and snogging between friends? They were teenagers. 

But then Luke steps closer to demonstrate. Singing, he stares at him, and it is suddenly so charged in the garage, hot and tingly in a way that happens so rarely in a ghost's everyday li--death. 

A step away. A breath away. Sweet voice, mesmerizing eyes, presence comforting and arousing, quite similar to making music that _rocks._

Who can blame him when he gives in to his magnetic pull? It like he said. Chemistry with everyone. 

They are kissing, and it is amazing. A-ma-zing. 

Alex mutters something in the background, something like "oh I called it, I totally saw it coming" and Luke must hear him too because he chuckles into the next kiss. 

He pulls away afterwards and Reggie wants to draw him back in, but not sure how welcome he'd be. 

Luke winks at him. 

"As I said..." 

There is no other choice but to roll his eyes at him. They are best friends, first and foremost. But being friends doesn't rule out the occasional hot kissing. Because he definitely didn't say no to doing this again. 

"If there is really no crushing on Julie, you could do that again." 

Alex laughs and whistles, but Reggie can't pay him much attention when Luke goes stuttery and nervous. A bit pink in the cheek. 

"If you don't mind?" Luke asks back, suddenly serious. 

Reggie shakes his head, smiling. Luke smiles back, and leans closer again. 

His lips tingle in the best of ways. 

*the end* 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me I'm not the only one who ships this. Julie looks so much better with Flynn or cute generic white boy Or the Mean Girl, or ummm all thee and like. Let the dead date the dead. Amiright?


End file.
